Captain Feathersword (song)
"Captain Feathersword" is the song where Captain Feathersword teaches a pirate dance. It was the first song of Captain Feathersword. Song Credits Stories And Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate *'Composed and written by 'The Wiggles' - ''J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page (All rights reserved)' * '''Produced and Engineered by: ''The Wiggles - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page.' * '''Recorded at ''Edward Brothers Studios, Randwick 1993' * '''All male voices: ''Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page''' Wiggle Time! (1993 video) * M. Cook, A. Field, J. Fatt, G. Page * Published by EMI Music TV Series 5 * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Dance Dance! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums: Jae Nelson * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Electric Guitar: Anthony Field * Piano/Organ: Lachlan Gillespie * Percussion: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Engineered & Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley Listen Song Lyrics Yummy Yummy (US album) Chorus Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance "I will show you now" Fold your arms in front of you Start to hop, it's fun to do me hearties Climb the ropes Come on let's try it Now you're dancing like a pirate CHORUS Fold your arms in front of you me hearties Bounce up and down, it's fun to do Climb the ropes Come on let's try it Now you're dancing like a pirate Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance "Everybody bow" And give yourself a pirate clap Dance Dance! Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance I will show you now Fold your arms in front of you, me hearties. (Ba-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da) Start to hop, it's fun to do. Whoo-hoo! (Ba-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da) Climb the ropes, come on let's try it. (Ba-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da) Now you're dancing like a pirate. W-o-ow! Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance I will show you now Fold your arms in front of you, me hearties (Ba-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da) Start to hop, it's fun to do (Ba-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da) Climb the ropes, come on let's try (Ba-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da) Now you're dancing like a pirate. W-o-ow! Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Everybody bow. And give yourselves a big pirate clap, me hearties. Trivia * The Dance Dance! version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on January 14th 2018. * On the Wiggly Jukebox book, John Field's name is listed in the song credits, although he didn't write this song. * Gallery CaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeathersword-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Captain TheProWigglyHumans.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeathersword-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title CaptainFeathersword(Song).jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeathersword'sBoots.jpg|Captain Feathersword's boots JeffandCaptainFeathersword.png|Jeff and Captain Feathersword GregandMurrayBowing.jpg|Greg and Murray bowing CaptainFeathersword-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit CaptainFeathersword-Live.JPG|Australia's Wonderland performance CaptainFeathersword-1998Prologue.jpg|1998 Prologue CaptainFeathersword-1998.jpg|1998 version CaptainFeathersword-2006.jpg|2006 version CaptainFeathersword-DorothytheDinosaurShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Show performance Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)151.png|Taiwanese version Video Performances *Wiggle Time! *Wiggle Time! (1998 video) * Dance Dance! (video) * Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Episode Performances *Jeff the Mechanic *Numbers & Counting * Let's Have a Dance! * Dance Dance! * Feather Fun! * Dorothy's Tea Party Album Appearance *Stories And Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate *Yummy Yummy (American Version) * Karaoke Songs 2 * Dance Dance! Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Stories and Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1993 video) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Theme Songs Category:Dance Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Yummy Yummy (US album) songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs about Captain Feathersword Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:The Wiggles (1999 Promo cassette) Songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs